We Are Dancing
by LadyGuilt
Summary: After months since the last time they saw one another CeCe and Logan meet once more at Grove High School's Prom. But after CeCe helps Logan out from trouble, will the two of them being able to finally come clean about their feelings for one another? - Cogan. OneShot


**Disclaimer:** I'm not affiliated with _Disney_,_ It's a Laugh Production, Shake It Up!_ or the actors who portrayed the characters. No money was gained on the making and/or distribution of this story. All characters, places and events are fictional. Any similarity to reality is completely coincidental.

**Warning: **Story has not been beta read. I apologize for errors in spelling and grammar, English is not my first language.

**Key Episode: **Love and War It Up.

**AN: **Hey guys! It's been a while since I post anything here. This little piece has been sitting on my archive for awhile. Hope you all enjoy it, and please do let me know what you thought!

Please enjoy!

* * *

**We Are Dancing**

* * *

**~o~**

CeCe sighed and put her drink down. "What do you mean you are leaving?" She raised her voice slightly, wanting her partner to heard her over the loud music. "You can't just leave me here!" Annoyance flickered in her eyes.

Casper took a step back, unsure how to handle CeCe. "Look, I promise I will be back in half an hour. Hour, top." He assured her, hoping that would appeased her.

"Dude, I don't know anyone here, you can't leave me alone!" The night was turning into a bigger disaster than she originally thought it was going to be. Desperate, she set her practically untouched drink on the table and fisted both of her hands over Casper's shirt. "Take me with you! I don't care if we are going to Nerd Central. Do. Not. Leave. Me. Here."

Shaking his head vehemently, Casper managed to disentangle CeCe's hold on him. "I'll be back before you know it." He said, starting to walk away from her.

"Fine. I'm going home!" She threaten, stomping her feet.

"No you won't. Remember, CeCe, you owe me."

With those parting words, Casper was gone, leaving the small red head girl alone in the middle of the dance. Swallowing a scream of frustration, CeCe considered calling Rocky to help her out, but since her best friend thought that she got just what she deserved, CeCe doubt the brunette would help her.

Rocky was right of course, thought CeCe as she picked up her drink once more, and walked around the edges of the Gym, away from the dance floor and other people. If CeCe hadn't used Casper in an attempt to prove a point to her best friend, she would have never fallen in debt with the intelligent, but evil boy. Casper had waited almost a year to ask CeCe to repay the favor, and in fact, the red head had completely forgotten she even owed him, when he shown up at her doorstep and asked her to be his prom date.

No matter how many times CeCe told him no, he still wouldn't listen. Her best friend had seen that as payback, CeCe supposed, or was most likely trying to teach her a lesson of her own. Whatever her motivation, Rocky had been almost gleefully at CeCe's problem. Even going as far as buy the dress and shoes for the not so happy occasion as well as a new digital camera, which Rocky then proceed to used that evening when Casper showed up to pick CeCe up.

Now, CeCe was on Grove High School's Prom, and her date had ditched her.

_Could the night get even worse?_ CeCe wondered, as she kept to the shadows on the crowded Gym. That wasn't like her. Had CeCe been on her own school, she would have been on the dance floor, date or no date. That was were she was complete and utterly happy. But that wasn't her school, and the last thing CeCe needed was for someone to come up to her and point out that she didn't belong there.

Because she was precariously close to start feeling sorry for herself, CeCe distracted her mind by imagining different ways she could kill and dispose of Casper's body. It was a morbid exercise, but it cheered her up slightly.

"OMG!" Cried a voice behind CeCe. The red head turned quickly, her eyes falling on a slim blonde girl who was starring at her with wide eyes. "It _is_ you! CeCe Jones!" Practically bouncing, the blonde teen stepped forward. "I'm your biggest fan! I can't believe it's you."

Smiling widely, CeCe's bad mood completely banished. "Hey." She extended her hand towards the blonde, trying to stop herself from bouncing as well. She had a fan. _Play it cool, CeCe._ She warned herself. "Nice to meet you."

The girl took CeCe's hand, and clung tightly to it. "I can't believe it. What are you doing here? I mean, this is just some lame school prom. You are probably used to big parties. But this is pretty cool, right? I was on the committee that organized it. Gosh, I wish someone had told me you were coming! I would have had the dance floor cleared for you! But you can dance right? I mean, I know it's short notice, but you can work something right? Please?"

CeCe blinked several times, trying to understand what the girl was saying through her ramblings. "It's okay." She reassured the girl. "This dance is pretty awesome. It reminds me of the ones of my school." She wasn't sure what else the girl had said, as CeCe lost her somewhere after 'committee'.

"Oh I'm so glad you liked it! But what are you doing here?" Suddenly, her eyes widened , and she leaned forward. "Are you dating someone from Grove High?" The smile that broke on her face was not a nice one, and reminded CeCe of Tinka before they became friends. "Where is your date?"

Unwilling to admit that she had been ditched, CeCe looked around the crowded gym. The blonde girl followed her gaze, but before she could realize that CeCe had no idea who she was looking for, her ice blue eyes fell on a lone figure standing by the table holding the punch and snacks.

"Oh my lord." She said, a small chuckle leaving her. "I cannot believe he had the nerve to show up stag. I would have thought he was too humiliated after what happened." She turned to CeCe then, the smile on her face was no longer mean, but downright terrifying. "Excuse me for a moment, CeCe dear. I'll be right back to settle the dance. I just need a moment to handle this." With that, she walked away from CeCe, her direction a clear one.

"Seriously, Big Guy," CeCe whispered, shifting her gaze to the ceiling, as if God was there. "Why do you hate me?" With a shake of head, she straighten her shoulders and followed the girl hurriedly. Because, dammit, she had recognized the boy.

Thankfully, CeCe was just a few steps away from the girl, so she reached them before the blonde had much chance to do anything more than taunt Logan.

"Please, tell me that you managed to scrap a date in two hours, because showing up here without one is just pathetic."

"Logan." CeCe said, stepping in between the two of them, just as the blonde girl stopped speaking. For a moment both teens looked at each other without a single word being spoken.

Their relationship had never been an easy one, and in fact, the last time they had seen each other, on that same gym, things had gone horribly wrong. Logan's last words to CeCe had been his wish to never see her again. Yet, there they were, and CeCe was pleading with him to let her help him.

Either his feelings for CeCe had mellowed over the past few months, or whatever transpired between him and the other girl was far worse than everything that went down between him and the redhead, because it didn't took him more than a few seconds for Logan to made his choice. Extending a hand towards CeCe, he pulled her close to his side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Actually," He said, in a very casual tone. "CeCe is my date." He pronounced, much to the astonishment of the girl in front of them.

"You are lying." She cried, turning incredulous eyes on CeCe. "You and Logan? How did you even know him? He is no body." Something seemed to occurred to her, because the blonde suddenly smiled. "Is this a publicity stunt? Did he won a contest of something?"

"Logan?" CeCe laughed, though she was careful to keep her gaze on the girl's. "If _Shake It Up, Chicago_ ever does a stunt like this, I'm pretty sure the last boy who would enter would be Logan." Said boy squeezed CeCe's shoulder in warning, but she wasn't about to let slip that he hated her. "Let's just said that Logan and I have history together." She sent what she hoped was an adoring look towards the taller boy, but CeCe doubt she pulled it off.

"You can't possibly meant that the two of you were together." Crossing her arms, the blonde seemed put out at the thought. "You are CeCe Jones. Famous dancer, rising singer -song writer. He is... a nerd who work in a fast food restaurant."

Insulted on Logan's behalf, CeCe laid her manicured hand over his chest. "Have you seen him without a shirt?" she countered, her eyes flashing with anger. "Besides, he is not a nerd. And so what if he works at a fast food restaurant? He is the manager there," at least CeCe hoped that was still the case. For all she knew, he had gotten fired.

"It doesn't matter." Said Logan, tired of the two of them talking about him like he wasn't even on the room. "I didn't come here because of you," he said to the blonde. "Now, if you excuse me, CeCe and I are going to enjoy the rest of our night." The two of them were quiet as they made their way as far from the girl as they could. It wasn't until they were at the other side of the dance floor that Logan turned towards CeCe. "Thank you." He whispered, his eyes searching her face for a sign of something. He wasn't sure what had prompted the girl to help him but he was glad she did.

"You're welcome." CeCe said, meeting his gaze. Though she couldn't quite tell why, now that the two of them were alone she was becoming increasingly nervous. "I hope I helped. The last thing I want is to make things worse for you."

It was Logan who broke away first from their staring, his gaze sweeping over the gym quickly. He noted, with dismay, that the blonde girl was glaring at them. Knowing that they needed to keep the charade, he turned once more to CeCe, and stepped even closer. "I don't know. Do I have to worry about some jealous guy coming after me for stealing his date?"

CeCe snorted and waved that away. "I came here with Casper. He ditched me for some secret nerd meeting. Said he is coming back but," she shrugged, then observed her companion carefully. "You are bigger than him. You can take him."

Logan snorted in amusement, "What the heck are you doing with Casper?" He asked after a few moments.

CeCe's lips curled into a pout as she recalled that. "He said I owed him from when I asked him to come to the double date." She bit her lower lip, not sure if mentioning that was a good idea or not. When Logan didn't replied one way or the other, she thought it didn't matter. "Anyway, we were here for about five seconds when his friends pulled him aside and he left with them."

"Casper is an idiot. But don't worry," He said smiling down at her. "I can take him." He confirmed.

"My hero." Said CeCe, her lips twitching. "So, what's the deal with Tinka part two?"

Logan arched a brow, but didn't ask for clarification, understanding who she meant. "We dated. But she was under the idea that I would quit my job for her, because it was below her." He rolled his eyes.

"That's stupid. And I know stupid."

Logan chuckled, "She is a spoiled rich girl. Anyway, she got upset that I wouldn't do as she said, so she dumped me. Two hours before the dance. I think she was mad that I decided to show up, rather than be at home crying."

"Crying is stupid." Said CeCe, sending a serious look at Logan. But knowing first hand how it sting to be dumped she added, "But Dina knows how to get into Crusty's ice cream freezer. Just said the word and we'll be there."

He laughed, but was glad for her words. "Can I ask you something?" Logan said, sobering slightly.

"Sure."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

She was quite for a moment, the light mood suddenly gone. "I meant what I said the last time we saw each other, Logan. I wish we were friends." CeCe lifted her eyes to Logan's, taking a back by his intense look. "I'm tired of fighting with you." Not that there had been much fighting going on during the past few months. There had been nothing but bitter absence.

"Me too." He whispered, surprising the girl by taking her hand on his. "Can I tell you something that makes no sense?"

Unconsciously, she entwine their fingers together, "Go ahead, that's my favorite kind of things."

"I missed you." He whispered, knowing that CeCe could heard him perfectly despite the loud music. "After I was done being angry at you, I realize that I missed you."

Heart beating furiously against her chest, CeCe tried to smile at him. "Want to know something that makes even less sense?" When Logan nodded, she took a step closer. "I missed you, too."

~O~

* * *

~O~

They did ended up sneaking into Crusty's after all. Thankfully, CeCe had remember what had happened last time, and had made sure to keep a bucket of ice cream between the door and the wall to avoid getting locked inside the freezer.

Despite their originally intentions of enjoying the dance, they hadn't stayed long. Once Logan's ex girlfriend had been convinced that CeCe was really Logan's new girl, she had made it her mission to sent everyone towards the couple. Even those who didn't knew who the redhead was before, were wanting a picture with her and her autograph. Though CeCe loved the attention, she hadn't want to let the little rich girl win, so when Logan proposed they went some place quieter, she had agreed without thinking about it twice.

The crazy twists the night had taken was making her head spin, but CeCe had to admit, to herself at least, that she hadn't had so much fun with anyone in a very long time. The fact that she was having fun with Logan, was perhaps the biggest unexpected thing from the night.

"And they just left you here?" Asked Logan, laughter in his voice as CeCe finished re telling how the girls and her had sneaked into that freezer once before.

"Yes, but it was fine. The boys had made this huge hole in the wall, so I was able to escape."

Logan just shook his head, before taking another bite from the chocolate ice cream he was sharing with CeCe. "I'm surprise you guys haven't ended up in jail yet."

"I'm surprise we are still alive." Injected CeCe, not completely joking, before she started to retell one of the many near escape she and Rocky had, this time being tied down to the wings of an old airplane. Logan was a great audience, which she found refreshing.

For his part, Logan had no problem with sitting back and listening to the redhead. He hadn't lied when he told her he had missed her. Once he had calm down and realized that what happened at the badminton game had been an accident, Logan had been force to acknowledge the real reason he had been furious with CeCe. Why, it had been easier to be mad at her than trying to be friends, and why when it came down to it, it had been her and not his ex girlfriend Rocky, who he wanted back into his life.

He hadn't gone after her, then. Logan might be slow, but he wasn't a complete idiot. Too late he had realize who he had feelings for, and by then, Logan knew he had blew his chance. After dating her best friend, there was no way CeCe would ever consider going out with him. But maybe, after tonight, they two of them could be friends.

"Okay, now it's your turn." Said CeCe, pointing at him with her spoon.

"My turn of what?"

"Of telling me a story. What's the craziest thing you and your friends have done?"

He looked lost for a moment, before shaking his head. "Believe it or not, I don't have any crazy stories."

"But, but, but," She looked confused, "what do you guys do for fun?"

Logan shrugged, "Normal things. Skate, play sports, just hanging. You know, ordinary things."

CeCe gasped. "Never," she said, stabbing the ice cream with her spoon. "Said that word around me."

Amused, he arched a brow. "What word? Ordinary?"

She wrinkled her nose, as if being ordinary was a capital offense. "Yeah. That one."

Logan laughed, delighted with her. He was about to reply, when his cellphone went off. Slipping it from his pocket, he read the text message he just got and snorted. "Casper just came back to find I hijack his date. He is a bit upset." He passed her the phone, so she could read for herself.

"Ha. Casper can suck it." CeCe said, not without some viciousness. Shrugging Casper away, she shifted her gaze from the phone to Logan. "You mind if I put on some music?" When he told her to go ahead, she scrolled over his playlist, a faint frown on her face. "Who the heck is Styx?" She muttered, but continued scrolling until she found a song she was familiar with. "Here we go."

CeCe stood up from the floor, as the first notes of the song were heard. She took off her high heels, wincing slightly as her bare feet came into contact with the cold floor of the freezer, but she didn't let that bother her much. Reaching towards her companion, she grabbed his arm and made him stand up as well, before starting to move around him at the rhythm of the music.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked, confusedly, not knowing what to do with himself.

"Dancing." CeCe said, with a laugh. "What does it looks like I'm doing?"

"It looks like your brain froze." He deadpanned, but couldn't help but smile when CeCe only rolled her eyes at him. "CeCe, I don't dance."

"Pluhhhezzz. Everyone can dance." CeCe said, standing still in front of him, "Here," she instructed, grabbing his hands on hers, pushing her body forwards. "Just close your eyes and let your body move as it pleases."

Logan was skeptical for a moment, but he did closed his eyes, letting the upbeat tempo of the music moved around his body. Jerkly at first, he started to move, his hands still caught on CeCe's, their bodies brushing every time one of them moved. Soon enough, there was no thoughts at all, but he was moving to a basic instinct that seemed to be in sync with CeCe's. When Logan finally opened his eyes, CeCe was all he could see.

"Andddd you are dancing," She said with a bright smile, her cheek flushed red.

"I'm not." He said, letting go of CeCe's hands, settling them on her waist instead.

CeCe just smiled and started to sing along with the iPhone. "_We're dancing and then the world disappears. We're dancing to music no one else hears. It's magic, it's like we're stopping time,_

_When your heart beats mine_."

Logan let CeCe's voice wound up around him for a moment, before letting the moment overwhelm him. With a burst of courage, he leaned down, taking her by surprise in a kiss. CeCe responded eagerly, her arms locking around his neck as she raised herself on tip toes to meet him better. They taste of chocolate and passion, and both knew that one kiss, one taste, wouldn't be enough.

When they finally broke apart, CeCe looked at Logan for a long moment, confused but yearning more, she couldn't help but cling tighter to him. "What are we doing?" She whispered, her tongue darting out to lick her own lips, and she could swear that she could taste him there.

"We are dancing." He said, just as the song started again. When her confuse look, gave to a bright smile, he returned the gesture before leaning down and taking her lips with his once more.

_I think that we could live for moments like this_

_The sweetest romances_

_Feels like there's all this magic_

_And we just got to grab it_

_When we're dancing_

_We're dancing and then the world disappears_

_We're dancing to music no one else hears_

_It's magic, it's like we're stopping time_

_When your heart beats mine_

_When we're dancing_

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

_AN(2):_ If you made it this far, thank you. I hope you all enjoy this. As always, questions, comments, suggestions, constructive criticism, an any other comments are more than welcome. You can always reach me here through a review (which I always try to reply), or a PM. If you are on twitter, you can find me under **iLadyGuilt. **Once more, thanks for reading!

_LadyGuilt _


End file.
